


you don't even have a clue about the things you do to me

by bleulily (winterfells)



Series: trc drabbles [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, and someone laying his head on his girlfriend's breasts, and studying that goes wrong, it's mostly fluff, no i have no regrets, there's some breast talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: “I haven’t been sleeping very well.”Blue looked at him and caressed his cheek. He knew he was already blushing, but his cheeks suddenly felt ridiculously hot. “I’m a little tired too. We could nap for a little while, then get back to studying.”In which Gansey accidentally falls asleep with his head resting on different surfaces.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlondeTate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/gifts).



> This is slightly (very slightly) nsfw so be warned!

Gansey had been in Blue’s room only a couple of times before. Generally whenever he and the boys visited 300 Fox Way, they spent their around the kitchen talking to the other ladies of the house, but it had been in very few occasions that Gansey had been granted the wish of being alone with Blue in her room.

Her room reminded him of everything he loved about her, with pieces of fabric hanging from her ceiling, all in different and vibrant colours, and pictures of all their friends pasted around her walls. There was a plush bunny sitting on her bed, a present Adam had gotten for her for Christmas. They had done a present exchange, and although Gansey hadn’t been able to give her a present, he was satisfied with watching her wide grin as they all spent their evening together.

Blue had called him earlier that day, telling him she wished they could have another late night drive, but she had to study for her finals. Generally, Gansey would give her space during those days, knowing very well that distracting would do no better; but that day he was certain she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her, so she went to visit her instead, promising to help her study.

Gansey had never been the best with group studies. Many times he tried to do it with Ronan and Adam, but Ronan would always get bored and play video games with Noah instead, and Adam would always work in silence and ignore Gansey’s attempts at conversation.

But as he sat on her bed and watched her pull out her books, he was proven she was nothing like his friends. Blue got distracted easily, just like Ronan, but this was only due to Gansey’s incessant talking. She focused on her subjects with an affinity finer than his, and her understanding for every topic was admirable.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?” she asked, her eyes still focused on the book in her hands. A few strands of her hair were beginning to fall from her hairclips, and although he was tempted to hide them behind her ear, he couldn’t help but to admire the beauty of it.

“I don’t think I should decide, this is your exams we’re studying for.”

Blue smiled. “I know that, but you look very tired,” she admitted, “And watching you yawn is making me tired too.”

Gansey blushed in embarrassment. He hadn’t been sleeping as much as he would wish as of late, partly because he hadn’t been calling Blue at night, but also because the memory of Noah had been haunting him at night. Nights at Monmouth had become a little difficult to deal with now that Noah wasn’t there and Ronan spent his nights at his farm or with Adam. But being there with Blue made him feel calm once again, and soon enough lethargy was consuming him.

“I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

Blue looked at him and caressed his cheek. He knew he was already blushing, but his cheeks suddenly felt ridiculously hot. “I’m a little tired too. We could nap for a little while, then get back to studying.”

Gansey nodded, suddenly feeling like a little kid under Blue’s soft voice. He helped her move over her books from her bed to the floor, his hands enjoying the soft touch of hers whenever they grabbed the same book. Then he closed his eyes as they snuggled together in her bed, his heart fluttering as he took in the sweet scent of everything that was her.

Gansey’s eyes felt heavy as he tried to take in everything that was happening around him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he and Blue had decided to take a nap, but he was certain that it was already dark outside. The lights in her room were quite dim, and he was barely able to figure out her figure.

For a moment he thought his head was resting on top of her, until he realised he was laying on a much softer surface than a head, and Blue’s small and delicate hands were playing with the curls in his head. 

“Gansey?” she asked softly, her voice trying to lull him back to sleep.

Gansey blinked a couple of times, trying to bring himself back completely, then he took a deep breath. “Jane, please tell me I’m not being indecent.”

Blue laughed. “Well,” she said slowly, “Is it really indecent if you’re my boyfriend?”

Gansey quickly sat up, his breathing heavy. He knew it wasn’t entirely an indecency since Blue and him had been dating for a while, but apart from kisses, Gansey and Blue had never taken things into another level. He found her extremely attractive, that much he couldn’t keep to himself, but he couldn’t bear the thought of laying his head on her breasts as he rested without asking for her permission first.

“I didn’t really mind,” she tried to calm him down, “And I’m kind of hoping you enjoyed it yourself.”

Gansey felt his cheeks turn a ridiculous shade of red, and he hoped the dim lights of Blue’s room were hiding this from her. “I did,” he confessed, “They were really soft and I hope you don’t think I’m a creep.”

Blue laughed loudly, and the sweet sound of it calmed him down a little.

“You don’t even have a clue about the things you do to me,” he said heartily.

Blue shook her head and planted a small kiss on his lips. It was sweet and full of love, and Gansey’s heart fluttered with emotion.

“The next time we take a nap together, I’ll want to try this again, but only if you want me too.”

Blue nodded. “I definitely want you to do this again,” she said and kissed him again.


End file.
